


Every Last Second

by CJ_does_writing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_does_writing/pseuds/CJ_does_writing
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo find out their each others soulmates, excited they are prepared to spend their long lives together, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Every Last Second

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the galaxy is endless (i thought we were, too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651510) by [cosmogony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogony/pseuds/cosmogony). 



> Gonna just add a quick trigger warning for cancer!  
> This doesn't follow complete canon storylines, mainly Kuroo's, for plot i changed his profession  
> NO SHIP HATE!  
> ALSO I’m not a doctor i did my research and tried to do the best i could with my research  
> I absolutely cried while writing this have fun.

11:50pm.  
Kuroo took a deep sigh and looked at himself in the mirror, his arms resting on the side of the basin supporting him. He studied his face. Was he really ready for this? There were so many thoughts running through his head. Who could it be? Does he even know them? What will it say? Will he even get one?  
Stressed he ran his hand through his messy hair. 

“Fuck!” He swore slamming his fist onto the sink. Was he really sure he even wanted to find out. 

11:57pm  
Only 3 more minutes and all his 18 years of waiting will be revealed. Kuroo ran the tap and splashed water on his face to calm himself. 

“It’s going to be fine,” he told himself, trying to reassure himself (it wasn’t working). 

11:59pm  
“Here we go,” he told himself. He watched the seconds tick by until finally. 12:00am. He sucked in a deep breath and pulled off his shirt, determined to find the words now written on his skin. Drastically scanning all over his body trying hard to find it, he finally spots them, with the help of an extra mirror, right down the middle of his back where his soulmates last words. 

“Never forget me yeah.”

He didn’t understand why those were the last words, but the one thing he did notice was the hand writing, he could never forget that terribly scrawled mess, his smile grew wide and he threw his shirt back on and flung the bathroom door open nearly throwing it off its hinges. He didn’t have time to leave a note for his parents as he slid down the stairs railing before bolting out the front door. I’ll send them a text later, he thought to himself as he spirited down the street making his way to his all familiar best friend's house. 

As soon as he arrived on the doors footstep he reached out to grab the knob and open it but didn’t get a chance as the door flew inwards, startled Kuroo jumped back and looked up, there he stood, his best friend, and now soulmate, Bokuto. Bokuto, also startled, grins widely when he realises who’s standing at his door. 

“I was just about to come to you,” Bokuto speaks, tears forming as his voice cracks. 

“I bet you to it yet again,” Kuroo smiles, he runs at him and leaps into his warm embrace. Bokuto squeezes tightly. The two knowing exactly why they are there just hold each other and cry. 

After a few minutes had passed they pull away and stare at each other. Bokuto cups Kuroo’s face in his large hands. 

“I always knew it would be you Bo,” Kuroo smiles. 

“I couldn’t be more pleased,” Bokuto laughs planting a kiss on his forehead. 

“Come on come inside it’s cold, let’s show each other our marks!” Bokuto beams stepping sideways and ushering Kuroo inside. 

Kuroo follows Bokuto inside and up the steps to his bedroom. Bokuto flops down on the bed and Kuroo pulls up his desk chair. 

“Show me! Show me!” Bokuto springs up and faces Kuroo eyes wide in excitement. Kuroo softly smiles and goes to take his shirt off. 

“Oh baby calm down damn we just got together!” Bokuto waved his hands around. 

“Oh shut it Bo,” Kuroo smirks and turns around to remove his shirt. Bokuto walks over and studies the words written on Kuroos back, he takes his finger and gently traces his finger along the letters, Kuroo shivers as Bokuto’s touch sends chills up his spine. He turns around slowly to look at Bokuto. 

“Show me yours,” Kuroo asks. Bokuto takes in a deep breath and nods. 

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asks. 

Bokuto pulled down the collar of his shirt to show the front of his chest, there engraved it was “you can’t leave” Kuroo stared at the words, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“That’s why I didn’t want to show you,” Bokuto frowns, his hair drooping with him. Kuroo shook his head, he wouldn’t let it get to him, not right now at least. He wrapped his arms around Bokuto trying not to think of the meaning of the words. 

“So, does this mean we’re official?” Bokuto asks. 

Kuroo pulls back and cups his hands on Bokuto’s face, “Koutarou Bokuto, I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you on the other side of the volleyball court, from the first time I blocked your spike, and the first time I saw you wearing that Fukurodani uniform, although I still think it should be a Nekoma one, I knew it had to be you Bo,” Kuroo speaks, Bokuto’s face lights up listening to the words escaping Kuroo’s lips. 

“Can I kiss you? I really wanna kiss you,” Bokuto begs. 

“Of course my love,” Kuroo smiles and Bokuto smacks his lips against Kuroo’s, Kuroo relaxes into the kiss and they pull each other closer, the two fall back onto Bokuto’s bed and laugh, this was a moment they’d both been waiting for, for a very long time. They curled up to each other on the bed and spent the night talking and gushing over their new found love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kuroo quietly slid out from under his boyfriends bedsheets. He stretched out and tiptoed out the room, the boys have now moved into college together, Kuroo was sneaking back to his dorm room in the earlier hours, even though he was mostly in Bokuto’s room anyway.

“Good morning roommate,” Kenma’s voice echoes through the room as Kuroo tries to slowly open his dorm door.

“Uh hi, I didn’t mean to wake you, wait what am I saying I know you were already awake, go to bed,” Kuroo grumbles.

“I got side tracked trying to beat this boss,” Kenma spoke, Kuroo now realising he was busy playing on his switch. 

“Isn’t Hinata coming to visit today?” Kuroo asks while walking over to his bed.

“Yes,” a simple and straight to the point answer, as expected from his gamer friend.

“Alright well I’m going to go have a shower and get ready for classes, have fun,” Kuroo says, picking up his towel and heading to the bathroom. He didn’t hear a response from Kenma but he knew Kenma had heard him. 

After a long and tiring day, all Kuroo’s classes had finally ended and he could return to his room, he trudged his way back down the hallways until he reached his door, yawning he pushed the door open and let himself in. 

“Surprise!!” A loud voice startles him, Kuroo looks up in shock only to be greeted with his other half holding a picnic basket.

“Oh thank the lord you’re here,” Kenma groans. 

“How long have you been in here?” Kuroo asks.

“Only like 5 minutes,” Bokuto shrugs.

“More like 30,” Kenma mumbles under his breath. 

“Hi Kuroo-san!” Hinata suddenly pops up from behind Kenma waving drastically.

“Hey chibi-chan, good to see you,” Kuroo waves while walking over to greet the small orange haired ball of energy.

“What about me?” Bokuto frowns, Kuroo smirks and shakes his head walking up to his partner and plants a small kiss on his cheek. Bokuto face lights up.

“Why exactly are you here?” Kuroo questions.

“I wanted to surprise you with a imprumut date night,” Bo grins.

“Please leave, he’s been distracting Hinata since he got here and I wanna spend time with my soulmate before he goes back to Brazil,” Kenma pleas. 

“Alright, alright, let me change and we can head out,” Kuroo laughs.

“Please don’t take long, I don’t know how much longer I can last without resorting to murder,’ Kenma begs. Kuroo nods and grabs some clothes and ushers the others out so he can get changed. 

Bokuto held Kuroo’s hand and pulled him around the campus grounds heading towards the front gates.  
“Where are you taking me hun?” Kuroo questions. 

“Just wait and see!” Bokuto beams continue to pull Kuroo along now through some local parklands. 

Eventually Bokuto comes to a halt and pushes some bushes out of the way opening up to a beautiful lake-side grass patch, Kuroo squeezes past the bushes through to the small opening and looks around, the sun is just starting to set so the afternoon rays shine over the water making it sparkle.

“Bo this is beautiful,” Kuroo smiles.

“I thought you’d like it,” Bokuto wraps his arm around Kuroo’s waist as he approaches his side, “it reminded me of you, gorgeous.”

Kuroo laughs and places a kiss on his cheek before Bokuto pulls out the picnic blanket and lays it on the ground. Bo puts the basket in the middle of the blanket and takes a seat patting the space next to him, Kuroo walks over and takes a seat.

“So what did you pack?” Kuroo asks.

Bokuto reaches into the basket and pulls out a phone.

“Uh...you know we can’t eat that right?” Kuroo questions.

“I’m not that dumb,” Bokuto rolls his eyes, “we’re ordering pizza!” He grins.

“Of course we are,” Kuroo chuckles shaking his head.  
Bokuto calls the local pizza place that knows their order off my heart, and Bokuto someone manages to convince them to deliver it to them in a random location in the park. 

Once the pizza man (very confused and probably got lost) finally arrives and drops off their pizza the two begin to eat and talk about their classes from today. Once they were finished the sun had set and the stars were starting to shine, they laid down on the blanket heads resting next to each other while their bodies were facing opposite ways.

“And see that’s the Ursa Major constellation, that one’s my favourite,” Kuroo says pointing out the small dots in the sky to Bokuto. 

“Kitty cat, I need to talk to you about something,” Bokuto sighs. 

“Huh? What is it?” Kuroo asks, propping himself up on his arm to look at his boyfriend better. 

“I think I’m going to drop out of college,” Bokuto says, trying to avoid Kuroo’s gaze. 

“Why?” Kuroo questions. 

“I want to try out for the MSBY Black Jackals, but being here will interfere with training schedules and,” he took a deep breath before continuing, “I don’t think I’m going to get much from being here, volleyball is my passion and I want to pursue it and focus solely on it.”

“Then do it! Go for it! I won’t stop you, is that what you’re worried about? This won’t affect us I promise, you’re an outstanding volleyball player Bo don’t let your passions go to waste! I’m absolutely certain you’ll be able to make the team, they’d be crazy to not accept you!” Kuroo pushes himself up to encourage his boyfriend. 

“Really? You’re not disappointed?” Bokuto looks over to him. 

“Of course not! Why would I be? Bokuto you’re my soulmate and nothing’s going to change that, I want you to be happy no matter what you choose as long as you're happy!” Kuroo grabs Bokuto's hands and squeezes them tightly. 

“Thank you kitten, that means so much to me,” Bo smiles, now also sitting up. 

“Tomorrow I have the day off we can go to whoever we need to go to and I’ll help you drop out,” Kuroo smiles pulling Bo closer to him. 

“Gosh I’m so lucky to have you,” Bokuto firmly plants a kiss on Kuroo’s lips before the two pack up and head back to the dorms hand in hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kuroo unlocked the door to his apartment and threw the keys into their little bowl they have sitting on the counter they have by the front door. He yawned it has been a long day at work and he wasn’t looking forward to returning to an empty home because he knew Bokuto was currently traveling for his matches, he was disappointed he wasn’t able to make it but they needed him at the lab, they were about to have a break through in a new possible way to help cancer patients so he wasn’t going to be able to travel with his soulmate. He sighed as he kicked off his shoes and turned on the tv flicking to the channel the volleyball games were usually on. 

He watched the tv while making some dinner waiting for the game to start, he missed Bokuto even though they’d only been apart for less then a day, that didn’t matter to him, all he wanted was to spend every second with him. 

“Here comes the Black Jackals number 12, the cheerful beam weapon Koutarou Bokuto!” Kuroo hear the announcer call, he quickly grabs his food and jumps over the back of the lounge bouncing slightly as he lands to cheer on his superstar player boyfriend. Bokuto shoots a heart symbol to the camera, the audience going crazy thinking it’s for them, but he really knows it's for him. Kuroo smiles and wishes his partner luck and peacefully eats while watching the game. 

Nearing the end of the game Kuroo is on the edge of his seat watching closely biting his lips, the points are so close and they’ve made it to the fifth match. The game slowly grows more intense as they get closer to the 30 points mark. Finally the Black Jackals pull through as Bokuto slams his killer cut shot scoring the final point. Kuroo leaps off the lounge as he throws his fist into the air shouting, but then quickly reacts to catching his falling plate so he doesn’t break another one. 

“THAT’S MY BABY!” He yells at the tv knowing nobody can hear him, but he knows in his heart Bokuto can, he watches the screen and Bokuto does his classic kneeling fist pump, extremely proud of his amazing shot. 

As they finished up the match and did their handshakes, bows and thanks Bokuto runs off and grabs a mic and runs back onto the court. 

“What is he doing,” Kuroo questions, slightly concerned. 

“Ok so I know he’s not here right now, but I know he’s watching!” Bokuto points at the camera. “My Kitten, my soulmate, love of my life, Tetsurou Kuroo! You’ve been my best friend for, god knows how many years anymore, and you’ve been my kind hearted, loving, amazing boyfriend for…….5 years now!” He yells into the microphone not knowing that he’s already loud enough as it is. 

“Did he pause to count how long we’ve been together?” Kuroo questions. 

“Kuroo, I’m the happiest when I’m with you, you support me through everything, through our volleyball years in high school together, through college, through my choice of dropping out to pursue my dreams of being here! I know you couldn’t make it today because you’re out there thinking up new ways to save lives with that incredibly smart brain of yours, I can’t fathom spending another day in my life without you by my side, so Tetsurou Kuroo,” Bokuto climbs down onto one knee. 

“No he’s not, that idiot isn’t is he? He’s not that stupid is he? Ok maybe a little,” Kuroo mumbles. 

He watches the screen as Kenma and Hinata come running onto the court together holding up a banner. 

“Will you marry me?” Bokuto shouts as the audience all aww. Kuroo feels his eyes tearing up but also laughter arising as he watches his boyfriend blink blanking on the screen. 

“I told him this was a dumb idea,” Kuroo can slightly pick up Kenma’s voice. 

“Uh...I know you can’t actually respond, um….” Bokuto stares blankly at the camera, “Hinata go get my phone,” he tried to whisper behind him covering the mic hoping it won’t pick it up (it did) Hinata nods and runs off. 

A few minutes later he returns and hands Bokuto his phone and Kuroo instantly press’s dial. He watches Bokuto very quickly smack the answer button and put it on speaker. 

“Bokuto you absolute nutcase, I can’t believe you’d do something this crazy, but I also can, but my answer? Absolutely. Of course I will Bo, yes, yes, yes, YES! A thousand times YES!” Kuroo hears his voice echo through the gym because Bokuto is holding the speaker to the mic, he watches his boyfriend, no fiancée tear up as he hears the entire stadium erupt into joyful cheers and Hinata bounce over to Bo giving him a massive hug, even Kenma is smiling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Kuroo sweets I’m going out for a tux fitting with Akasshi today,” Bokuto calls from the kitchen sink.

“Alright, don’t take all day I have a surprise for you hun,” Kuroo responds, ducking his head around the corner.

“Ooh wonderful, I have something I need to talk to you about too,” Bo smiles softly looking over at Kuroo. 

Kuroo tilts his head sideways with a, about what?, look plastered on his face and Bokuto waves him off telling him not to worry about it right now. Kuroo frowns but lets it slide and sneaks back off to the bedroom. Bokuto followed closely behind.

“Hey! You can’t be here, it's secret planning time!” Kuroo attempts to push Bokuto out the door but he won’t move, “stupid sexy buff man,” Kuroo mumbles under his breath. 

“Boo I need to get changed to go meet Akaashi,” Bokuto frowns. 

“Hmm ok...But I’m going to direct you to the wardrobe and make sure you keep your eyes closed and NO PEEKING!” Kuroo steps back and points at him. 

“Damn kitty cat it’s only 11am,” Bokuto smirks, Kuroo slaps his chest then covers his eyes and leads him towards the wardrobe while shaking one of his hands to try and relieve the pain from hitting his incredibly solid fiancée chest, he wouldn’t show his weakness in front of him because he knows Bo wouldn’t let them live it down. 

Once Bokuto had changed and Kuroo had walked him out the front door waving goodbye and placing a small kiss on his cheek Kuroo ran back inside stretching his arms out ready to get to work. He rushes around the apartment hanging things on the curtain rods and off the lights and sticking things on the wall, he occasionally steps back to admire his work before nodding and then continuing. 

Kuroo hears a knock at the door and he springs off the lounge and runs to the door and throws it open.

“Welcome home Bo!” Kuroo shouts, grinning maissvily. He looks over to his other half standing in the doorway.

“Are you ok?” Kuroo asks.

“Hmm?” Bokuto looks up, “Oh yeah,” he smiles softly, he scans the environment and notices streamers and balloons hanging around the room.

“What’s all this?” Bo asks.

“Happy Birthday,” Kuroo grins.

“You remembered?” Bokuto asks.

“Of course I remembered!” Kuroo grins placing his hands on his hips proud of himself. Bokuto’s face lights up and he leaps into Kuroo’s arms, “I thought you forgot!” He exclaims. 

“I could never,” Kuroo whispers in his ear.

Bokuto pulls back and drops his bag on the couch, he looks around the room, everything is coloured like his old fukurodani colours, he smiles, then he spots something hanging in the hallway.

“Wait is that…” Bokuto points down the path.

“Yes it’s a Black Jackal piñata,” Kuroo giggles and grabs the stick holding it out to Bokuto who willingly accepts it and runs off to go hit it. Kuroo leans against the wall watching his other half smack the piñata aggressively trying to break it to access the lollies inside. Once he cracked it and the sweets fell to the floor, Bokuto bounced in excitement and he dropped to grab the fallen treats.

The two ate some cake and Kuroo gave Bo his presents, now they were sitting on the lounge Kuroo in between Bokuto’s legs leaning back on his chest.

“Oh what did you want to talk about? You mentioned it before you left this morning,” Kuroo asks, tilting his head back to look up at Bokuto.

“Oh...I...it doesn’t matter,” Bokuto brushes off the question. 

“No what is it Bibi?” Kuroo turns to look at him.

“It’s just…” Bokuto trails off.

“Bokuto what’s wrong?” Kuroo has completely moved and is sitting facing Bokuto now, worry written all over his face as he studies Bokuto.

Bokuto lets out a deep sigh and adverts his gaze. Kuroo’s worry grows, he reaches up and grabs Bokuto’s face to make him look at me.

“Tell me Honey please, don’t keep me in the dark,” Kuroo pleas.

Bokuto looks at him, Kuroo noticing dark circles under his eyes, “practice,” Bokuto mumbles.

“What?” Kuroo questions.

“Uh just, practice has changed is all, we now have another one next week, instead of one its 2,” Bokuto says.

“That’s it?” Kuroo tilts his head.

“Yeah, I just know you miss being with me,” Bokuto softly smiles. 

“That’s ok baby, you're living your dreams, I get to come home to you everyday and that’s what’s important,” Kuroo grins. 

“Thanks kitten,” Bokuto plants a soft kiss on Kuroo’s forehead. Kuroo can sense something is off but doesn’t question further because he doesn’t want to push him, they decide to call it a night and head to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kuroo was washing the plates in the sink, he was wondering where Bokuto was, he’d disappeared to the toilet nearly 30 minutes ago. He puts down the plate and walks down the hallway to the bathroom door, he gently knocks on the door.

“Bokuto sweetie are you ok? You’ve been in there for some time now,” He asks. 

“Yeah! Yeah I’m ok, I just decided to have a quick shower,” Kuroo hears Bokuto’s voice call through the door, but it sounds strained, Kuroo sighs and says ok and walks off.

Kuroo knows something isn’t right but he’s not going to push, Bokuto will tell him when he’s ready, “I hope,” he mumbles to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kuroo unlocked the door as quickly as he could and rushed to the lounge kicking off his shoes and throwing down his keys, the game was about to start and he refused to miss it, even on the times he couldn’t be there he refused to miss any games. He frantically picked up the remote and turned on the tv flicking to the correct channel just in time to hear the announcement of his fiancée. He smiles at the screen watching Bokuto run around on court, he seems less energetic than usual but he assumes it’s because of how tired he’s been recently. The game begins and Kuroo watches intensely. 

The game is well into its third set and Hinata and Bokuto are bouncing around like crazy with Atsumu’s insanely perfect sets. Kuroo can notice that Bokuto is currently starting to slow down, at this point in the game he usually gets super hyped up, especially because it’s about to be his serve, the point is scored and The rotation circles and Bokuto steps up to serve.

“The crowd is getting hyped cheering on Bokuto ready to see his killer serve, he’s lining it up and taking the run and- OH MY GOD!” The announcer's voice speaks. 

Kuroo’s eyes are glued to the tv as he watches his partner collapse onto the ground, Kuroo jumps off the lounge, tears pricking in his eyes, he knows this isn’t just fatigue, he watches the screen in horror as Hinata, Atsumu and Sakura crowd around Bokuto lying motionless on the floor. 

“Why am I not there, I need to be there, what’s happening, WHAT’S GOING ON! WHY AREN’T THEY SAYING ANYTHING!” Kuroo grips the side of the tv desperate and terrified. He watches as Hinata runs off and comes back with the medics and a stretcher, the tears Kuroo had been fightly back start to stream down his face at an uncontrollable rate as he watches his motionless fiancée be carried off on a stretcher. The officials are all talking and deciding on whether to continue or not but Kuroo no longer cares all he wants to know is if his soulmate is ok. 

What feels like an eternity to Kuroo passes, in reality it was only a few hours, he’s just pacing back and forth around the apartment before he’s startled back into reality with the sound of his phone ringing, he rushed to the coffee table to grab it, there displayed on the screen is Hinata’s name. He smacks the answer button as fast as possible and darts the phone to his ear. 

“Is he ok, where is he, what happened TELL ME HINATA!” Kuroo shouts. 

“Something’s wrong he’s at the Tokyo Hospital,” before Hinata could finish Kuroo hung up the phone and rushed out the door heading to the hospital. 

He arrived in the fastest time he could, abiding by all road laws, he may be stressed but he aint no criminal, he rushed in the doors and to the front desk. 

“Patient Koutarou Bokuto please, he was brought in from the MSBY Black Jackal volleyball game, what room is he in,” Kuroo blurts out. 

“What’s your relation to the patient?” The desk lady asks. 

“I’m his fiancée.”

“Alright.” She types away at her computer, “floor 12 room 204, he’s resting right now so please be quiet,” she says looking up at the distressed Kuroo, he nods his thanks and speed walks to the elevator. 

“Room 204, 204,” Kuroo repeats over and over again to not forget as he scans the room number plates, “there!” He spots it and speed walks to the door, he takes a deep breath to calm himself, or try to at least, before pushing the door open. He’s first greeted with Kenma sitting on a chair at the other end of the room, Kenma stands and walks over to Kuroo, he doesn’t say anything but taps his shoulder and heads out the room, Kuroo knows that was Kenma’s way of showing he cares. Kuroo draws in a deep breath before turning and looking over to the bed. 

There he is, Bokuto, curled up and asleep, tubes leading down into his arm and the soft beeping of the heart monitor, it’s a sight Kuroo never expected to see, or at least until they were 80-90 years old, not 24. Kuroo sucks in a sharp breath as he notices the cool sensation of a tear rolling down his cheek, he didn’t realise he was crying, he pulls up a chair next to the bed and carefully takes Bokuto’s hand in his. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there, I should have been there for you,” Kuroo sobs. 

“No...don’t say silly things like that,” Bokuto’s voice makes Kuroo’s head shoot up, it was weak and nothing like his normal voice. 

“B-bo,” Kuroo chokes on his words. 

“Hey sunshine,” Bokuto weakly grins. 

“What happened? You just collapsed, I couldn’t be there, I was so worried, please tell me what happened, what’s going on, you haven’t been you for the past month, stop lying to me I know when something isn’t right i KNOW you,” Kuroo begs. 

“Kuroo, I’m dying,” Bokuto doesn’t hold back. 

“Wh-what?” Kuroo lets go of Bokuto’s hand and sits up in the chair, completely taken back by Bokuto brutal honesty. 

“Mr. Bokuto here has a rather large brain tumour” Kuroo looks over to meet the eyes of a doctor who he hadn’t noticed had entered the room. 

“So he has brain cancer?” Kuroo asks. 

“Unfortunately yes” the doctor frowns and Kuroo’s head drops. He feels Bokuto squeeze his hand. 

“Well can we fix it? There’s treatments aren't there? To reduce it, money isn’t an issue we can get on this now.” Kuroo says. 

“No.” Bokuto pitches in. 

“What?” Kuroo turns to him, the doctor takes his leave. 

“I don’t want too, Kuroo, you know me, treatment would make me a simpleton, I’d have to rely on others and make you guys do everything for me, that’s not me,” Bokuto explains. 

“But Bo, you have to, for us, I don’t care about taking care of you, you’re my soulmate that’s why I’m here,” Kuroo’s bottom lip starts to quiver. 

“Kuroo, it’s a really large tumour, there would be so much treatment I’d become practically a shell of who I am, and then there's still the risk of the surgery, I’d much rather just ride this wave then lose who I am,” Bokuto softly speaks running a finger along Kuroo’s cheek catching the stray tears that fall. 

“Why have you been keeping this from me, I’m your soulmate we are supposed to go through this together, how long have you known,” Kuroo questions, his voice cracking as he speaks. 

“It’s been about 2 months, Akaashi’s been taking me to most of my appointments, I was afraid you’d look at me differently if I told you, I didn’t want you to think anything less of me,” Bokuto’s smile breaks as he tries to also fight back tears. 

“I could never think anything less of you, you are always and WILL always be my Bokuto, my best friend, my boyfriend, my soulmate, I love you Bo, I want to be by your side through everything,” Kuroo responds, tears flowing down his face. 

Bokuto can’t fight back his tears either and cries with his partner, Kuroo climbs onto the edge of the bed and they just cry into each other for hours before they both pass out into a deep but restless sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kuroo was making some breakfast, Bokuto had been released from the hospital and has been given strict orders to stay on bed rest, he had to leave the MSBY Black Jackals for his health, Akaashi was coming to visit today. Kuroo carried the tray with the food on it into the bedroom gently pushing the door open. 

“Hey honey I brought you some toast and orange juice,” Kuroo softly calls into the room, Bokuto sits up in the bed and softly smiles over to Kuroo and pats the empty space on their bed. Kuroo accepts the invite and sits down on the bed, he places the breakfast tray on Bokuto’s lap.

“Akaashi is coming to visit today,” Kuroo reminds him, his memory had been failing a bit recently. Bokuto just softly nods and he slowly eats the breakfast. 

“I’m going to go get ready for when he arrives you finish up here okay boo?” Kuroo asks and Bo nods, Kuroo plants a small kiss on his cheek and disappears into the wardrobe. He take some clothes and sneaks off to the bathroom, he turns the taps of the shower and lets the hot water hit his body, he sinks to the floor and lets his tears fall, he wasn’t handling this well but he couldn’t breakdown in front of Bo, he needed to be strong for him, Bokuto had it way worse he was the one suffering. His tears mixed in with the showers water, this was the only place he felt he could cry knowing he wouldn’t be heard. After he sat in the shower crying for maybe 30 minutes he finally decided it was time to get out, Akaashi couldn’t be that far away. He wiped his eyes and slapped his cheeks and exited the bathroom.

Kuroo hears the doorbell and jogs down to the door to open it.

“Hey how’s he doing?” Akaashi asks.

“As good as he can be, he doesn’t speak much at the moment and he doesn’t really move out of bed,” Kuroo sighs, “you can just head down the hallway to the bedroom,” Kuroo steps to the side and closes the door after Akaashi.

Once Akaashi had entered the bedroom Kuroo snuck down there and leant against the wall next to the door, which had a slight gap in it so he could hear what was going on.

“Hey Bokuto-san, good to see you,” Akaashi says, he can hear him take a seat on the bed, “here I’ll move that for you,” Kuroo assumes he’s talking about the breakfast tray. “Have you been doing alright recently? You and Kuroo doing ok?” Akaashi asks.

“He...he cried behind closed doors,” Bokuto weakly managed to speak, “I know...he does...he doesn’t want me...to see...but I want to hold him..when he cries,” Bokuto mumbles out, Kuroo slaps his hand over his mouth to stifle his tears. Kuroo thought he’d burden Bokuto with his crying, he felt that his tears weren’t justified because he wasn’t the one in pain, he wasn’t the one who should be crying. How did he manage to end up with such an amazing partner. 

“I want him...to cry...he deserves to cry,” Bokuto speaks again. Kuroo sucks in a breath feeling the tears drip down his face, he couldn’t handle this so he walked back into the lounge room and sat down on the lounge, he wiped the tears trying to tell himself not to cry. 

Kuroo didn’t know how long had passed before he heard footsteps coming down the hallway, Kuroo shook his head to bring himself back into reality, he turned to look at Akaashi.

“Go to him, he doesn’t want you to be strong, just go to him, talk to him, cry, anything, it’s what he needs,” Akaashi just bluntly states before walking out the door.

Kuroo stands and goes to the bedroom, “hey sweetie pie, was it nice to see Akaashi again?” He asks and Bokuto nods.

Kuroo takes a seat and lets out a deep sigh. 

“Bo I’m scared, I don’t want to lose you, this is all so terrifying and unknown, you don’t look like you anymore, you don’t act like you, You’re my entire world I can’t lose you, we haven’t even gotten married yet, the wedding was in a few weeks and we can’t when do it now, all our plans for the future they’re gone, thrown out the window in the blink of an eye, and I know you don’t want treatment but still watching you suffer is killing me too, this is so hard, why does it have to be you, why us, why now, it’s not fair, it’s just not fair,” Kuroo lets his emotions flow, his salty tears uncontrollably roll down his face and he mouth just spews out word after word, Bokuto wraps his arms around him and pulls him close and just holds him as he cries, Bokuto knows how hard it is for Kuroo to be this vulnerable in front of him because he just wants to be strong, Bokuto smiles softly, pleased his other half is finally letting it all out, he hated seeing Kuroo act tough when he knew he was hurting. 

“I love you,” Bokuto softly whispers kissing Kuroo’s head, Kuroo grips Bokuto’s arms and buries his head in him and just cries, he knows he needed this as much as Bo did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A few weeks had passed and Bokuto was slowly getting worse and barely managing to keep food down, they both knew it was time, they didn’t want too, but they knew for Bokuto’s health, he had to be hospitalised, Kuroo lifted Bo into the passenger seat and they drove in silence to Tokyo Hospital. When they arrived there were nurses ready to help them guide Bokuto into his room and hook him up the feeding tubes. 

Kuroo hated this sight, seeing his Bokuto hooked up to so many machines and different tubes going in and out of all different spots on his arms and bodies, this wasn’t his Bokuto and it was scary. He didn’t know how to react, how to feel he couldn’t believe this was even happening, they’re both so young and have so much life ahead of them. 

“Hunny come sit please,” Bokuto’s voice breaks through Kuroo’s endless stream of thoughts, he nods and sits next to Bokuto on the bed, his legs hanging over the edge. 

“It’s going to be ok kitten, I’m in good care here,” Bokuto softly smiles and carefully runs a hand over his forehead trying to brush back his fringe (didn’t work. It bounced back). Kuroo tilts his head into Bokuto’s hand, needing the comfort of his touch. Kuroo tucked his head into Bokuto’s neck wanting to be close and Bokuto placed his hand onto his head. 

“Baby, why is this happening to us,” Kuroo mumbles. 

“It’s just life I guess,” Bokuto sighs. 

“How are we settling in? As good as can be?” A nurse suddenly walks in and asks. 

“Best as can be I guess,” Kuroo softly smiles sitting up. 

“I know these types of changes are hard for a lot of people, we are always around if you need some assistance,” the nurse smiles, the boys thank her and she exits nodding politely. 

The night sky starts to roll in and Kuroo closes the blinds and let’s Bokuto know he can rest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kuroo spends most of his time either at the lab working away to distract himself or at the hospital by Bokuto’s side, he hasn’t been home in weeks, he hasn’t thought about anything but work and Bokuto, he’d barely slept for the past 2 weeks, he couldn’t his mind wouldn’t let him. He was exhausted but he didn’t care. Bokuto’s tumour was growing and he was getting worse by the day, he barely could talk and he wasn’t even able to sit up anymore his bed lifted him up now. 

Kuroo was on his way back to the hospital, he’d left the lab early because his boss told him to go home and sleep, he thought that was stupid, there was no time to sleep when Bo needed him. 

He enters the hospital and greets the nurses and staff. They all know him by name, not questioning where he was headed. 

He gently pushed the door open, unsure if Bokuto was asleep or not. 

“Kuroo, I need you,” he heard his weak voice, Kuroo quickly but quietly darted over to the bed. Kuroo reached out and took his hand. 

“What’s wrong sweetie?” He quietly asked. 

“It hurts Kuroo,” Bokuto mumbles. 

“What does? Do you need me to get the doctors?” Kuroo’s eyes grow wider with concern. 

“No, I just want you,” Bokuto’s voice trembles. 

“If there’s something wrong I can get the doctor’s, they’ll be better for help,” Kuroo turns to leave. 

“No! Stay, I need you,” Bokuto begs. 

“O-ok.” Kuroo squeaks out. 

“Kuroo I need you...to know something,” Bokuto is struggling to speak. 

“Don’t push yourself Bo,” Kuroo tries to reassure him. 

“No...I need to say this,” Bokuto won’t give up so Kuroo accepts defeat. 

“Tetsurou Kuroo, you...you’re my soulmate and best friend...you’re everything to me...you’re my world...and...and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Bokuto’s voice is weak. 

“Bo this sounds like a dying message ha…” Kuroo’s voice is shaky. 

“Kuroo, kitten, I may be dying but I’ll still slap you,” Bokuto jokes. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Kuroo apologies. 

“I couldn’t have imagined a life without you...I’m so proud of you, and who you’ve become...and you helped me...achieve my dreams...I love you so dearly,” Bokuto continues to speak. 

“Bo, why are you saying all this?” Kuroo questions. 

“Sunshine, you’re everything to me, and I want you to know I love you...I always will...I want you to know...it’s ok to move on...Kenma and Hinata will be there for you...Akaashi too...please...take care of yourself...for me...live your life to the fullest,” Bokuto pauses. 

“Bo...Bo don’t do this, this isn’t goodbye, you’re not going anywhere yet, you’re going to be ok,” Kuroo can feel the tears forming in his eyes. 

“Kuroo, I’m trying, but I can’t keep holding on, it’s so tiring, I’m tired...I just want to sleep...it hurts...everything hurts...it’s so hard...I just…….can’t,” Bokuto looks up at Kuroo, his eyes glossed over. 

“No no no no no, it’s ok Bo, it’s ok, you’re doing great, it’ll be ok, things will be ok, we’ll be ok, we’re together, for every last second, forever, we haven’t even gotten married yet, we need to get married,” Kuroo is trying his hardest to not burst into tears. 

“You’re everything to me, I’ll never forget you...so,” Bokuto pauses. 

“No no no no no no no no,” Kuroo repeats his breathing speeding up. 

“Never forget me yeah?” Bokuto very weakly speaks, those words hit Kuroo like a ton of bricks, he knew the meaning behind them, he stood at the side of the hospital bed, dumbfounded, his breathing uncontrollable and yet he was frozen.

“You can’t leave!” Kuroo couldn’t process the words coming out his mouth but once he realised he slapped his hand over his mouth.

“No, no, no, no, NOO!” His screams echoed through the hospital room as he collapsed to his knees and gripped his hands into his hair, his salty tears gushed down his face, the sounds of the hospital and nurses were drowned out as the sounds of the flatlining heart monitor rings through his ears. His view of Bokuto was becoming blocked by the doctors and nurses crowding his bed.

“No! Let me see him! I need to see him! Don’t take him from me please! You can’t! He’s not gone!” Kuroo shouts, shoving his way through the people but the doctors keep pulling his back trying to calm him. 

“You can’t take him! He’s still here! He wouldn’t give up on me! He won’t leave me!” Kuroo screams shoving against the doctors and staff trying to hold him back.

“You can’t...he’s not gone...he wouldn’t leave me,” Kuroo slowly starts to stop resisting.

“Kuroo, we have to leave the room, let the doctors do what they need too,” Kenma’s soft voice came out of nowhere and can be heard from behind him. Kenma places a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder and Kuroo, defeated, turns and follows Kenma into the hall, they are greeted with a bouncing fluffy haired Hinata just outside the door.

“What’s happening? We just got here and saw all these doctors rush in there,” Hinata questions, Kenma just looks over to him and shakes his head and Hinata catches on and quickly shuts his mouth, Kuroo slowly walks over to the chairs and sinks into one. Hinata sits on one side and places his hand on Kuroo’s back to try and offer support. Kuroo shrugs Hinata’s hand off.

“FUCK!” He shouts slamming his fist into the wall behind him, Hianta and Kenma jump slightly but the sudden loud noise. 

“It’s my fault! I should have worked harder! I couldn’t have found something to help! To reduce it or even cure it! Why didn’t i do more!” Kuroo screams. 

“Kuro you did all you can,” Kenma tries to calm him. 

“NO I DIDN’T KENMA! I COULD OF DONE MORE! I WAS USELESS. I’M USELESS. HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN!” Kuroo screams. Kenma, unsure what to do or say, looks to Hinata for support. 

“Kuroo-san, there’s no way you would've known what to do, this stuff is unpredictable,” Hinata speaks. 

Kuroo lets out a blood curdling scream and collapses to the floor crying uncontrollably, so many thoughts racing through his head, he blames himself even though he knows he shouldn’t, but who else was there to blame? Kenma knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his back, the best support he could think of giving at a time like this. Kuroo stays there for hours crying and screaming until he eventually passes out. 

Kuroo blinks and looks around to the all white walls surrounding him, he knows where he is and he hates it, he wants to throw up, he wants to cry some more, he’s stuck at the hospital, the hospital he just lost his soulmate in. 

“Kuro, you’re awake, how are you feeling?” He hears Kenma’s voice from across the room. 

“Get me out of here, I need to get out, I need to leave, I can’t be here, I need to be with him, where is he, he’s not gone, he’s playing a joke on me, he’s hiding, WHERE IS HE!” Kuroo yells. 

“Hey bud, long time no see,” Kuroo turns to the side to see Daichi leaning on a wall. 

“D-Daichi? What are you doing here?” Kuroo asks. 

“Hinata rang me and asked me to come in,” Daichi explains. 

“I don’t want you here, where is Bokuto, where is he!” Kuroo demands. 

“Kuroo, he’s in a better place,” Daichi calmly walks over to the bed. 

“NO HE NEEDS TO BE WITH ME!” Kuroo shouts. 

“Kuroo, you need to calm down, the doctors will take you to him but you need to calm down first, you’re acting irrationally,” Daichi explains. 

“Take some deep breaths and gather yourself please,” Kenma speaks. 

Kuroo knows the truth behind their words, and as much as he’s hurting right now he needs to pull himself together. He takes a bunch of deep breaths working on controlling his breathing, he knows Bokuto wouldn’t be happy with the way he’s acting right now and would tell him to smile. 

“Ok, take me to him,” Kuroo asks looking over to Daichi, Daichi looks Kuroo up and down and nods.

“Come on, it’ll take you to the doctors.” Daichi holds the door open and Kuroo climbs out the bed and follows Kenma out the door.

“Ah Kuroo, how are you feeling?” The doctor asks.

“Hurt, alone, but ready to see him,” Kuroo speaks. The doctor nods his understanding and gestures for him to follow.

The doctor leads the 3 down some stairs to a door with the word morgue written on the window.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” The doctor asks, Kuroo sucks in a breath and nods.

“We’ll just be out here,” Daichi places his hand on his shoulder. Kuroo thanks him and enters the room. The doctor is standing over a table where Bokuto’s pale body lays with a blanket over him. His eyes were closed, Kuroo didn’t recognise his partner.

“It’s really him isn’t it?” Kuroo asks, looking up to the doctor.

“It is, I’m so sorry,” the doctor has seen more times than he can count, but it never gets easier. 

“So, do you know what his plans were for a funeral, burial or being cremated?” The doctor asks. Kuroo’s mind is foggy, he can’t control his thoughts, everything is a blur, he hears the mumbles of the doctor talking but he can’t hear what’s being said.

“Kuroo..” He could hear a voice softly calling his name.

“Kuroo” This time it was more clear.

“Kuroo!” He snapped back into reality and turned to the door where Daichi was calling to him.

“Come on, let’s get you home,” Daichi speaks leading Kuroo out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Weeks had gone by, or months, Kuroo wasn’t sure, time was pointless to him, everyday seemed the same, He spent all his time at the lab dedicating himself to his work, hoping the distraction will keep Bokuto off his mind, the second he let his mind wandered all he did was cry, he wasn’t sure when the last time he slept was or the last time he stepped foot into his apartment, Daichi, Akaashi, Kenma and Hinata all kept checking in on him, he would lie to get them to leave, but he knows that they know he’s not ok. His boss had told him multiple times to go home but he refused to listen. Today his boss had his final straw, Kuroo went to unlock the doors and couldn’t, the key wouldn’t turn.

“You’re going home, and your sleeping for a week or two Kuroo, you need rest, I know you’re hurting but this isn’t the way to deal with it and you know Bokuto wouldn’t want you coping like this, the funeral is tomorrow, get some sleep, please,” he heard his boss behind him.

Kuroo tried to plead with his boss but his boss wouldn’t give up, Kuroo too tired to keep fighting he gave in and went home. He stands at his door, the key in the lock, his hands shaking, he wasn’t prepared to enter his home without Bokuto, knowing he won’t come home. His breathing rapidly increasing and his hands shaking as he turns the key and opens the door. He steps inside and is fighting back tears, his memories of the times Bokuto used to come rushing to the door calling his name when he got home fresh in his head without the distraction of work anymore. 

He walks into the lounge room and sitting on the coffee table is a little box with a letter, “when did this get here?” He wonders. He slowly walks over to it and sees the letter says his name, he has a strong feeling he knows exactly who this is from. He slowly opens the letter.

“Hey Kitten, if you’re reading this it’s probably because I’m gone, or your a nosy pain and found my secret hiding spot, but I assume it’s because I’m gone, I know this is hard for you, it’s hard for me to see you go through this, I hate knowing I’m the one causing you this much pain, but I know how strong you are and I know you’ll be ok. I know you better than yourself so you’re probably reading this maybe like a month after I’m gone because you refused to leave work and return home, but Kuroo baby, I know it hurts but this is our home don’t let it get all gross and dusty without me there. We have so many amazing memories here and you can’t let them go to waste! So pick yourself up and stop sulking and go sleep in our bed! Oh before I forget I gave my key to Akaashi and told him to set this up for me once I was gone because I knew you wouldn’t come home, but I got a gift for you! It’s in this box here, I know we never got to live our dreams of getting married, but Kuroo, even if we didn’t get to sign the papers to make it official, you’ll always be my husband, I love you, don’t worry, I’ll find you again.”

Kuroo was crying by the end of the letter, he picked up the box and slowly opened the lid, sitting inside the box were 2 wedding rings, both engraved with “Every Last Second,” on the inside of them, Kuroo slipped the ring onto his finger and stared at it, his hand covered his mouth, he couldn’t believe Bokuto had these hidden, the tears that flowed down his face were both tears of happiness and love but also the sadness of loss. So many emotions ran through him, he knew Bokuto was right, he had to pull it together, he was strong and he knew he could get through this, he lifted his shoulders and stood up straight, it was about time he got back on track. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kuroo looked at himself in the mirror and brushed down his suit, Kenma was coming to pick him soon and he was practicing his eulogy. He read his notes over and over again not wanting to mess up. He felt he wasn’t prepared for this, why should he have to go speak in front of a bunch of people who didn’t even come visit his partner in the hospital or when he was at home, and not to mention the amount of media coverage his death was getting all because he was a professional volleyball player. Kuroo could hardly exit his apartment without being swarmed by interviewers, he didn’t want to talk about it, he wanted them to leave him alone, he was grieving, people say they cared but they didn’t know Bo, they’d only seen him on the tv, they didn’t know him like he did. Thankfully Kenma was bringing his bodyguards to the funeral, thank god for being a CEO he knew how to deal with the media trying to intrude. 

“Kuro, I'm here, let's get going! No time to waste,” he hears Kenma call out from the door, Akaashi had given Kenma the key Bo gave him, he hated that because Kenma just showed up when he pleased now.

Kuroo exits the bedroom and heads down the hallway and to the door, greeting Kenma as they head off to the funeral. 

Kuroo stands at the door greeting people who enter, he could not tell you who half of the people attending were, there were a few familiar faces like a lot of the old high school volleyball boys and of course the Black Jackal team members joined. 

The funeral was beginning, he took a seat up the front next to Bo’s family members and Akaashi, eventually he was called upon to do his eulogy. He walked up to the podium.

He looked down at this notes, he’d been reading them so much but at the moment, he decided they were stupid, “gosh where do I even begin, Bokuto, he’s my best friend, my old volleyball rival, and most importantly my soulmate, most of you didn’t know him the way I did, the way his face would scrunch up when he talked about something he didn’t like, the sparkle in his eyes when he talked about the Black Jackals and volleyball, the way he’d plan secret dates for us. Bokuto was a bright and bubbling adverutious soul, I mean he had his down moments that’s for sure right Akaashi? But that didn’t stop him, he always lived his life to the fullest and would always treat each day like his last, all the way up to his last day, he may have been hospitalized but that didn’t stop him, he still always tried to have fun when he could barely talk, and that’s why I love him, he always knew how to boost my mood and make me smile, he always understood when I couldn’t make him games, he always knew I was watching at home and he was damn right I was. He will forever be in my heart, nobody will be able to replace the Bokuto shaped hole I have now, I may never be able to get over him but I can grow to live without him because I know that’s what he’d want me to do, I can just hear his voice telling me “smile sunshine, I’m never truly gone so don’t go forgetting me or I’ll come back to kick your ass” and I wouldn’t put it past him, he made an impact on everyone's lives whether you’d met him once or a thousand times, Bokuto, I know you’re out there probably listen, so I’m going to make this promise to you, that no matter where you are, I’ll find you again and that time, I’ll get to call you my husband,” Kuroo finishes, he wiped the tears from his face and he returned to his seat, Akaashi placed his hand on his back and gently rubbed it, Kuroo looked over and could see the tears forming in Akaashi’s eyes, they both hugged each other tight, not wanting to let go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A year and a half had passed and Kuroo was returning home, he was meeting Kenma and Hinata for dinner tonight, they hadn’t caught up in a while and it was a much needed time, Kuroo quickly got changed and rushed back out the door to go meet at the restaurant.

“Hey Kuroo-san over here!” Hinata waved drastically from a table in the corner. Kuroo smiled and joined the now married couple. 

“How have you been doing?” Kenma asks, he knows he’s worried because last time they saw each other Kuroo had spiraled again, he hadn’t been eating and was back to working non stop, but he’d pulled himself together.

“Better,” Kuroo smiled, “we are close to possibly finding a better form of treatment for cancer patients,” since Bokuto’s passing Kuroo had been focusing his research into finding better treatments and possible cures for different types of cancer. 

“Have you been eating? Sleeping?” Kenma questioned.

“Yes, I promise I’m back to a healthy eating and sleeping routine, I promise,” Kuroo smiled, Kenma nodded and accepted that.

“Let’s drink until the sun comes up!” Hinata pipes up, thrusting his glass into the air, Kenma and Kuroo laugh, and clicking glasses with everyone ready to enjoy the night.

The night was coming to a close, a very drunk Hinata was wobbling all over the place, Kenma, who’d only had one drink, was guiding him out the door to their car.

“Are you going to be ok to drive?” Kenma looked over to Kuroo.

“Kenma I only had 2 drinks, I think you should be more concerned about your smashed husband there,” Kuroo said pointing to Hinata who’s about to fall out of the car. 

Kenma quickly catches Hinata and sits him up straight, “enjoy the rest of your next, send me a message when you get home,” Kenma waves getting into the drivers side and heading out.

Kuroo climbed into his car but he wasn’t planning on going home just yet, instead he drove to a park and weaved his way through the bushes. It was the place Bokuto had taken him to when he told him he wanted to drop out of college, this place had become a regular spot for Bo and him to escape the toughness of adulthood. He took a seat on the grass and looked up to the starry sky.

“Hey Bo, you out there? It’s been a rough past year and a bit without you, I’m struggling, but less and less each day, I really miss you. There’s some days when I come home excited to tell you some new discovery at work and I throw the door open ready to see your stupid fosted tips come bouncing down the hall but you don’t and it hurts, but it’s ok I’m getting use to it. I still wear the wedding ring you got me, I haven’t taken it off since that day, I had to get the locks changed because Kenma would show up to escape Hinata sometimes and it was driving me insane. Akaashi still comes over occasionally to check in on me, and Daichi too. Not gonna lie, I missed my friendship with Daichi and it’s been great to hang out with him again, but I hate that I feel like I’m moving on from you, I don’t want to even though I know you’d want me too, sorry babe, I think that’s the one thing I’m not going to do.” Kuroo sighs.

“I love you Bokuto, happy 6 year anniversary,” Kuroo lays back on the grass. He stares into the sky, he spends the rest of that night recounting all his favourite memories of him and Bokuto until he falls asleep.

“Every last second Kitten,” Bokuto’s voice softly speaks to Kuroo.

Kuroo turns to find his partner standing on a cloud with his hand outstretched, “hey husband,” he smiles, Kuroo’s lips quiver and he runs to his soulmate and throws himself into his arms. 

“I miss you,” Kuroo cries. He knows this is a dream but he doesn’t care, his Bo is with him.

“I miss you too,” Bokuto whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope I didn't break your hearts to much haha  
> Just kidding I hope you hurt because same.  
> I know this may not be the greatest but I hope it was alright.


End file.
